Not always about the past
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Instead of being in the ninja world at the age of 15 Sasori finds himself attracted to a young woman who takes him in, in our world and shows him what love is, but after ten years afterwards can he still love her after the fears they both had or will the fears come back to bite them in the butt? Modern!Sasori x Oc [FLAMES WILL BE REPORTED!]
1. Just the beginning

A/n: Alright I'm making this since as of making one-shots no one has asked for Sasori. So this is my dedication to the eternal artist that I very proudly adore and admire. This will be a short ten chapter story : )

[Not always about the past]

Sasori never had a problem with dealing with his students when it came to art, they'd usually go along with everything he said and agree with him. Mainly because no one wanted to see how he was when he was angered. So when he had a new student who looked no more than her late teens he made sure she knew what they were doing and placed her to work. At first she went with what he said just like everyone else, it wasn't until she had the finishing touches that she objected his thought.

"I do not see how that would place well with the other colors sir." She said as she looked up at him

He rose his eyebrow at her. "Is that so? Then please tell me what do you think should happen?" He asked

The entire art room that was once loud was now dead quiet. All eyes were on them, she crossed her arms as she looked straight into his brown eyes.

"I think you need to stop being Mr. bossy to everyone. I've been to many different college's to critique them in their art department and it seems like this place is the worst yet. No one here can express how they feel, they only do what you say Mr. Akasuna. In art you should be able to express yourself, how may they express themselves if you don't allow them too?" She said calmly but seriously as she stood up placing one of her hands on the table.

He blinked his eyes a few times, he heard that he was going to be watched by an Art critic, but he didn't think the person who act as a student to him. That was slick and he could commend her for it. Sasori smiled and laughed.

"You don't believe that I let my students express themselves within their art huh? You're hillarious!" He said as he laughed holding his side

She scanned the room and she saw a blond boy who she knew hated him. She went straight up to the kid and the kid smiled at her.

"Your name is Deidara correct?" She asked

"Yeah, what about it un?" He asked leaning against the table.

"You can be honest with me in front of your teacher correct?" She asked

"Yes, I will never lie." Deidara said shaking his head

Sasori looked to her with a curious look on his face. What was she trying to prove?

"Then tell me Deidara, have you been able to express yourself at all through out the entire time being under the teaching of ?" She asked seriously

"Psh, you're joking right? If it isn't to his liking he tells us exactly what to do, which is to start over and do it just how he wants it to always be done like we're a bunch of stupid drones or something un." He said as he scoffed

He watched her as Deidara spoke. He saw that she had a small recorder in her left hand, she was having vocal evidence against him, which would mean he would be out of a job if he didn't try to place things in his favor. He sighed and leaned against the nearest work table.

"Alright, so you found the one person who hates me in this class, who says something against me. What next Ms. Notchi or should I call you Ami?" He asked with a smirk

She smiled. "Call me what you like but I'm doing my job unlike you. Now who here agrees with Deidara, know this if you agree with him you will not be punished I shall see to it that it won't ever happen." Ami said with a grin

All of his students raised their hands. It really shocked him, he thought all of them were happy. Ami smirked.

"Alright, thank you all. Now I shall be back tomorrow and it'll be the final day of me being here." Ami said as the bell rang

All of his students left with their projects as she stayed behind to speak with Sasori. Once the last student was out he shut the door and he glared at her with his arms crossed.

"What the hell are you trying to fucking prove in front of my students?" He asked annoyed

She didn't answer him, she just went through out the entire class room, leaving him to think about his question. When it came to a half hour that she didn't answer him, he pinned her to the wall by a window that had the shade down.

"Answer me Ami, you know I hate it when you do this." Sasori said seriously

"Do what Sasori?" She asked innocently

He glared at her, "Don't bull shit me, you know what I mean! You dilberately make me wait for you to answer a question I ask you just to see me go off on you! You did that in high school and in college!"

She laughed "Oh that...Ha! No, I just didn't feel like answering that." She said with a smile

He held on to her arms tighter as he stared into her ruby eyes. "Don't make me do what I did back in high school to you." He threatened

She only smirked. "You are full of empty promises, I don't see you ever sleeping with me again after you scaredly stayed away from me for years until now."

He moved her hands above her head and held her wrists with one of his hands as his other went straight under her middle length skirt rubbing between her legs against the cloth that protected her from the feeling of his fingers on her skin. She moaned slightly as she felt her legs getting weak from under her as he kissed her neck softly.

"I will make you be under me again if you don't answer me when I speak to you." He said softly to her

"Then it'll be rape, I do not wish to be with a coward Sasori." She said as she got out of his grip.

She pushed him away from her and she got her things. "Unless you want to rape me, I suggest we do things my way until your name is cleared from my list."

He looked to her beyond shocked, she never would have done that before. She wasn't the young girl he knew before, but he knew she still felt something for him by how quick she trembled under his touch.

"How long will it take for my name to be cleared?" He asked

"Hm, give or take two months, can you work beside me for that long?" She asked curiously

"Yes, I can work beside you, it'll be like we're back in high school again."

She scoffed. "No it won't. I'm not the little innocent virgin you knew. I'm a female critic who has two jobs to keep up on to raise a family." She said seriously before she left.

He looked to her oddly before he got his things and left. He wanted to know what she meant by raising a family, she was an only child and her parents both died when she was 15. What 'family' was she talking about. Then he saw a young girl who had her hair...but his eyes. Ami was talking to her before she hugged the little girl.

"...alright hana? You have to be good for two months while mommy works. I know it'll be hard but we'll work through it alright?" Ami said with a smile

"Yes mommy, but I hate having to wait for you in the office. It makes me uncomfortable." The girl said before she held on to Ami's hand

Sasori went up to Ami and stopped her from leaving.

"Ami can we talk please?" He asked sympathetically

"Not now, I have to take my daughter home, feed her, help her with her homework before getting her nanny and leaving for my second job." Ami said shaking her head

"Why don't I watch her tonight...Please?" He asked

Ami looked to Sasori then to Hana, She knew Hana wanted to know who her father was...but Ami didn't know weather that was a good idea or not. But she had no choice, Sasori was stubborn and Hana gained his stubborness. So she was double screwed.

"Alright, I guess I can allow it this time." Ami said with a sigh

the three of them went down the case of steps and outside. Sasori's home was a block away so he walked there, Ami knew this and she looked to Ami.

"Hana, I'm going to need you to sit in the back tonight."

"Alright Mommy." She said before rushing to the back of the black neon.

Ami unlocked the door to the driver side before unlocking the other doors. Sasori sat in the passenger seat as Ami sat in the drivers seat. The ride to Ami's house was silent other than the sound of Enya playing through the speakers. It was Sasori who spoke up first.

"You still listen to Enya I see...You don't seem to change do you Ami?" He asked

"No one 'changes' just we grow up mentally and as we do it seems as though we change. You should know this Sasori or did you lose some brain cells while being a coward?" She said tauntingly at the end as they neared her home.

His face reddened. "I did not, just you aren't the girl I remember back in high school...I was just wondering if you're hiding something else other than Hana from me." He said seriously after she parked

Hana's eyes went straight to her mother. "Mommy what does he mean?"

"Hana please go inside and wait in the living room." Ami said calmly

Hana did what she was asked quickly after she was out of ear shot Ami looked straight to Sasori.

"After you slept with me after senior prom and the day afterwards, I didn't know at the time, but you got me pregnant with Hana. I had taken most of my classes online and I only went out to do things I couldn't online. I didn't think that you'd care about a child you help create if you didn't even try to talk to me after you slept with me." Ami said seriously

"I never spoke to you because I didn't know what to say or do! I fell for you hard then...I didn't want us to be together then end up not wanting anything to do with one another years later. I still love you Ami, what will it take for it to finally sink through your thick beautiful skull of yours?!" He said raising his voice a bit

Ami blinked her eyes a few times before she looked down at her skirt. "...I...I didn't know. I thought you were just using me."

He made her look at him and he kissed her on the lips. "I would never do that to you, I love you Ami. Never...ever forget that."  
>She started to tear up a bit. "I love you too Sasori." She said before she kissed him back. "I don't want to raise her alone anymore."<p>

"You won't, I promise you that I'll always be there with you."

"So you'll be the father she never had before?"

"That and much more."

Ami smiled and hugged Sasori. "Thank you Sasori!" 


	2. Possessive or just over protective

A/n: Alright well I'm going to make this a bit of a twist, you'll see why when reading this : ) I don't own anything by my idea and Oc's : )

The two of them went into the house and they saw Hana was already doing her homework. Ami sat next to her and smiled.

"Hana, I really want to be honest with you...You've always had a father, but I never knew what he'd say about me having you...and Ive never really tried to find him because of it. But the guy who came home with us is your father. His name is Sasori Akasuna, he used to be my best friend back in high school." Ami said calmly

As Ami said his name he came into the room feeling awkwardly. "Hello Hana."

Hana looked to her mother before looking to Sasori then back at her mother. "He's my dad?" She asked

"Yes Hana...He is."

"Will he be with us now?" She asked curiously

"That is up to him, but he is willing to recognize you as his daughter..since you are very much like him." Ami said smiling

Hana looked to Sasori. "Will you stay with my mommy and I?" She asked

"If your mother allows me to I'd love to be here with the two most beautifulest women out there." Sasori said staying by the door way

Hana looked to her mother again hopefully and Ami smiled. "He can be here with us."

Hana smiled happily and she hugged her mother before she went up to Sasori and she stopped. "C-Can I hug you?" Hana asked

"Of course you can." He said with a slight smile

Hana rushed up to him and hugged him crying. "I never thought I'd have both of my parents like the other kids. They always made fun out of me because I only lived with my mom."

"Sasori, why don't you go to bring your parent to work day in two days. It'll be a surprise for her class to see a true artist." Ami said with a smile as she stood up.

Sasori smiled at Ami. "You really believe that I am one?" He asked.

Ami nodded her head. "Yes, I still have the doll you made for me." She said with a smile

He rubbed the back of his head. "Geeze, I didn't think you'd actually keep that after so long."

"Mommy always keeps things! She told me that her dolly was the only thing she's ever kept from her high school years!" Hana said with a smile

"Really? Well that's most interesting." Sasori said looking to Hana

Hana nodded her head. "So you'll be watching over me now?" Hana asked

"That's correct, I'd like to get to know my own daughter if you'll allow me too."

Hana nodded her head again happily. The three of them talked for a bit more before Ami helped Hana with her homework with the small amount of help from Sasori. Then Sasori made dinner as Ami changed her clothes for her second job, the three of them ate before Ami kissed both Hana and Sasori on the cheek before she left. Once she was gone Sasori did the dishes with Hana's help and the two of them talked.

"So, what type of people are usually at this take your parent's to school day?" He asked

"Same old same old. Cops, firemen, army guys...really cool people. Mom usually talks about her job as an art critic. It bores everyone." Hana said as they went to the living room where he saw the doll that he had made for Ami sitting. He smiled at Hana a bit.

"Did your mother ever tell you that her doll moved on its own?" He asked

Hana shook her head. "No...does it?" She asked

"See for yourself, keep your eyes on the doll." He said with a smile

She did, as she did he used his chakara strings on the doll to make it get up and jump down from the shelf it was on. Hana was amazed that it moved on its own. It walked towards Hana and hugged her leg. Hana picked it up and hugged it.

"Wow, how'd you do that?!" Hana said with a smile

"Well that's my little secret. Its actually one of the few things only your mother knows about." He said sitting down

Hana sat down next to him as she held the doll. "How long does it take you to make the doll?"

"A few hours if I know the person I'm making the doll for." He said as he smiled at her. "So say I was going to make a doll for you, I'd have to know you a bit more before I could."

Hana looked to him shocked. "You could!"

He chuckled a bit. "Maybe, but I'd never reveal it though. Now when does your nanny usually send you to bed?"

Hana groaned. "Dang, I thought I'd be able to stay up!" Hana whined as the clock struck nine.

Sasori smiled. "I might not know you all of your life, but I know your mother and she's a very scary woman when pissed."

Hana sighed. "Alright, I'll go to bed...but can you read to me...please?"

"Sure, that's the least I can do for you."

She instantly got up and she placed the doll back on the shelf before she went to her bed room. Sasori wondered what type of job Ami was at that made her be gone from 5 to past nine at night. It more than worried him, he got up and he tried to find his daughter's bed room. Which he found pretty easily, she was just finishing brushing her teeth before she rushed to get a book. She then handed it to him with a smile before she went into her bed. He looked at the book and it was a book that he remembered he had to read for high school.

"Why do you want to read this...aren't you into something girlish?" He asked

"No, I don't find them interesting." She said shaking her head. "I find more interest in older things."

He smiled and he read the first two acts of Romeo and Juliet to Hana before he found her sleeping. He tucked her in and kiss the top of her head. He just watched her sleep for a bit, regretting leaving Ami all on her own the day he ran off like a coward. He didn't know what to do...he wasn't in suna, he wasn't around the people who he hated, he was taken in by a girl who knew about his past never really said much about it. They became their first friends and stayed together through and through until he messed up after their senior prom. He didn't deserve her being as nice as she was to him, he didn't deserve to see the beautiful woman that Hana was turning into.

But he was, and he was thankful for it. Ami made him a better person, even though he has flashes of what would have been his life, he knew that one of his students was suppose to be his partner in a group called the Akatsuki. But it never happened due to him being with Ami in her world. He was more thankful for it than anything, he knew just from talking with Hana that he was going to make sure that he made an impression for her as her father. She was more like him than she thinks and he was going to teach her how. He waited for Ami to get home which she didn't until around four in the morning, she came into the house with a guy on her tail. Sasori raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ami, how was your night?" Sasori asked curiously

Ami looked straight at him blushing "...Shit. I forgot that I had you watch Hana instead of Mindy."

The guy who she came in with wrapped his arms around her waist. "Forget him, you and I can just go to your room and I'll make you forget all about him."

That really got to Sasori, he instantly got up and pulled him from Ami.

"Sasori, please don't hurt him." Ami said worried

"I won't hurt him if he leaves now." Sasori said glaring at the guy

The guy laughed and shook his head. "What are you her father?"

"No worse, her boyfriend. Now this is your last chance before you get murdered." He said coldly

The guy bolted out after yelling that Ami was a crazy bitch. Sasori shut the door and crossed his arms.

"Are you usually out this late?" He asked

She blushed even more. "Y-Yes...Hana's nanny Mindy knows to go home after midnight if Hana doesn't wake up. But I never told you that so I apologize."

Sasori shook his head. "If I'm going to acknowledge Hana as my daughter you need to be sure you want me as your boyfriend before she gets too attached to me. I'm going to go home now, just think about your daughter and what she should have for once. Not your damn sex drive."

He then left feeling like he was betrayed by Ami, he never knew her to be the cheating type, then again he had to remember people in this time change. He hadn't, he was still the loyal guy he was to her back when they first became friends. He was happy he didn't have work the next day due to being beyond tired.


	3. Only if you want

A/n: See this is what happens when a girl fucks up. Not every story does the guy have to fuck up. I'm female and I know sure as hell that not all men cheat just like not all women stay true to their man. Life is full of lies and betrayal. Just you have to be smart enough to see through it all.

He slept until 3 in the afternoon when he heard a loud bang on his door. He opened it in only his pants to see that it was Ami and Hana. Hana instantly hugged him and Ami looked to him sadly.

"C-Can the two of us please talk?" She said nervously

"Why, I think I've seen enough betrayel for one life time Ami."

"I know what I did last night was beyond stupid...but I didn't know if I was ever going to be loved by you the same again."

He scoffed as he ran a hand through his messy red hair. "You don't know all of me Ami, you're just as clueless as you were back in high school when you were 15...and that's how it'll stay. Until you give me an actual reason to be around you I won't."

"I'm trying to tell you that I want you to be with me damn it! I talked with Hana and just by talking to you alone last night she instantly fell inlove with you. I can't take that happyness from her, she's been going on and on all day today about how great her dad is and how he'll be the best person at her take your parent to school day...I don't want to rob her of the chance to see the person I fell in love with."

He shook his head. "If you loved me you should have remembered just where your heart lies...but if Hana really wants me in her life I will ablige to her wishes, only because she doesn't deserve to suffer for your fuck up."

"S-So you aren't ever going to re-think about us?" She asked sadly

Sasori looked down to Hana who still clinged on to his waist. She had a death grip like her mother, he remembered all of the times that he had hugged Ami and she gave him a deathly grip hug because she was so lonely. He was the only one she had back then, she made her life worth living for...and back then she did the same to him. But now? Does it still apply or did he move on? He looked to Ami and he felt the familiar bubbling feeling when he looked to her. Yup...still very much there. He cared for her and that won't ever change. Sasori held Ami's hand into his as he stared into her red eyes.

"If you want there to be a 'us' you and Hana will have to move here with me. I want to be able to see you and Hana every day not when you feel like showing yourself around me."

She blushed and smiled. "U-Um...Alright. When?"

"Today, I don't want to have to deal with what I did earlier." He said seriously

She nodded her head and she kissed his cheek softly. He then cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.

"You are mine and only mine Ami, I won't allow any other guy to ever touch your body like I have...Got it?" He said possessively

She quickly nodded her head as Hana watched from the side.

"So we're going to be with daddy now Mommy?" Hana asked

"Yes we are. C'mon lets go get our things."

Hana happily followed her mother, once the two left Sasori got himself together and he made sure his two bedroom apartment that he used to share with someone else before he had to kick them out was clean before he got a moving truck and a storage place for their extra things.


End file.
